


jelly heels

by glokitti



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: F/F, theres boob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glokitti/pseuds/glokitti
Summary: karen has always been the one to take charge in her relationship with nao. nao tries something new for a change.





	jelly heels

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this written since may, and had this idea in mind since.... like january but HERE I AM FINALLY POSTING IT. naokare tag on here is dead so i wanted to put sumn in....
> 
> also as a naoP who has given many a money to her for many a year i THINK i can change her personality traits a bit. or at least say she grows out of them. call the cops i don't give a Fuck!!!!!!!! stan loona
> 
> also naokare are aged up to my age because i don't want to write about high schoolers

karen was extremely tired. extremely. karen decided, that at the young age of 19, that she was already too old for all of this. _how is kawashima able to still do this, isn’t she like 30?_ it’s not as if the choreography of love destiny was particularly difficult, no, she was tired because one: karen didn’t have much stamina as it was, and two: whose bright idea was it to make her unit dress so long and heavy?

eventually, the electro synth of love destiny faded out, and the audience erupted into cheers and swaying penlights. karen was happy to note that she saw a few lights in her own image color, although there were a bit less than usual. karen scurried off to stage right with the rest of masque:rade, only to stop face to face with the one and only nao kamiya, bushy hair and all, but looking a bit… different than usual?

“good job today, karen, as always.” the statement was of the congratulatory sort, although nao said it in a way that was very flat. karen noticed that she was also redder than usual, eyes looking at karen, but not looking at her all the same.

“ah, um… thank you, nao...” nao blinked in acknowledgement, stare still unfocused. a bit of an awkward silence followed as karen took in everything but the girl standing in front of her: the glazed cement flooring, the door toward the back with the only light in the near vicinity shining above it, the hallway toward the left leading toward back stage, the pipes and ropes in the rafters… until karen felt as though as someone shocked her cheek. she turned back to nao boring holes into somewhere behind her eyes, showing a new found surge of determination- no that's not it. some deeper emotion that karen rarely saw out of nao. _could she be really…?_

suddenly, nao grabbed her hand with a strength that seemingly came out of nowhere and started to lead karen backstage through that side hallway she spotted earlier. “n-nao, where are we going? i have a sign event happening like, right now…-”

nao turned a little face a little redder, eyebrows pulling together, “i... i need you-” nao’s gaze hardened, karen felt tingly “-right now… i don’t think i can… i don’t think i can wait any longer.” nao’s face, if it were even possible, got redder. karen felt just a bit faint. _oh my god…is this really, really…._

“Oh…..ohhkay. for sure. yes. uh huh.” karen nodded desperately. scoldings from producer be damned, sign event can wait for karen and her girlfriend who never gets this needy when it comes to their relationship, _there were less mint lights than usual anyway_ she assured herself, nodding.

nao let her face relax in and turned back around, continuing on leading karen down the dark hallway to a room a little more spacious than the side stage. the floor and walls were black and glossy, and there was barely anything occupying the room besides a few crates being used for something or another. nao, in her black staff jacket and dark skinny jeans, almost blended entirely with the room, being as it was only lit by one blue fluorescent light on one of the walls. karen couldn’t spend anymore time taking in the interior, though, as almost immediately as they entered the room nao ( with quite a bit of force and strength ) pinned karen to the wall under the blue light. karen winced a little, and tired to cover it but to no avail.

“ah, fuck…. i’m sorry i…” nao backed off a little, eyes wide, looking as if she was about to run off into the opposite direction. karen didn’t let her though, grabbing nao by the front of her hood and crushing her lips into hers. it was a short kiss, hopefully leading into more.

“nao kamiya, stop apologizing when you’re like this, it ruins the image you’re trying to go for.”

nao scowled a little at that and blew a little air out of her nose, her worrywart self simmering inside of her.

karen tried to smile in a humorous way, before being stopped short by nao’s lips being pressed on top of hers. one of nao’s hands went back to the wall beside karen’s face, while the other started sliding down her back a little tentatively. karen then noticed nao’s tongue licking karen’s teeth, begging entry inside. tongue met tongue and karen broke to take a breath, still pretty out of breath from earlier. nao took this change to kiss from her jaw, to her neck, to her collar, sucking and biting, leaving a mark there. karen, too occupied with what was happening to her front, didn’t even notice nao unzipping her dress from the back and sliding her hand downward toward her ass.

“n…nao… what if… s-someone were to walk in here?”

nao looked up from the spot she was making a top karen’s breast, and made a pondering face. she then returned to what she was doing earlier with a, “let them see, i don’t really mind.”

karen reddened even deeper. _just who the hell is this and what have they done with nao?_ she then turned to see a head in the doorway, gone as quick as it came. “ahhh… ahh, nao, nao…” nao, seemingly unable to hear her, started to pull the front of her dress downward, sucking on her breast. karen smacked her upside the head.

“eh- hey, what?”

“that was mayu just now, in the doorway.”

“mayu in the… WHAT?” nao bolted right up, whipping around.

“hey, that’s funny, literally a minute or so ago i heard someone who suspiciously sounded like nao kamiya, top idol, say that they didn’t care if anyone saw them.” karen started zipping up her dress, and fixing her front.

“listen! that was me just trying to be sexy, you should know better than anyone that not all of my embarrassing teenage traits have fully died off yet.” she didn’t say it but they both knew she meant her, as those anime nerds (nao included) called it, tsundere tendency.

karen hummed in amusement, then held out her hand, eyes pointing at nao’s jacket, to which nao questioned for a split second then went, “oh, right, sorry…” and handed it off to karen for her to cover her just forming bruises with.

“OK, well let’s not let her get too far or else our idol careers are probably on the line.” said karen, in somewhat of a dead pan, ‘though i somewhat doubt mayu would tattle on us.’ even still, starting to head toward the hallway in which they came.

“uh… karen…?”

“nao?” karen turned back around.

“do you think we could… pick this back up when we get home?” nao was picking at the hem of her shirt, face still a little pink.

karen felt her eyes start to well up, ‘she’s so cute i might die.’ “o-of course!”

nao blinked, processing what karen just said, then smiled broadly, taking her girlfriend's hand and marching toward the hall. karen recalls her heels feeling like they were made of jelly

**Author's Note:**

> mayu says "gay rights!" and naokare go home and get strap. AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! also this was my first fic EVER i read over it like 10 times and stuff is still weird but i hope u like it anyway ehe................ <3


End file.
